Three Punks in Wizard City
by XxEpicPandaxX
Summary: Scarlet and her friend and brother are stuck in wizard city and they stick out like a sore thumb but when she is asked to join the wizard community will see she say yea and will she find love or another annoying person who won't stop bugging her Rated T for cursing maybe Harassment and fights. And my wonderful attempt to be funny!
1. The begining of Scarlet DeathRose

"GET YO ASS UP, SCARLET"

I groaned at the sound Caleb's, my brother, voice. It became very quiet and i knew why. He was gonna hit me with a pillow until i got up."Don't you dare hit me with that pillow," I managed to say while opening an eye slowly. I look up at him to see him smirking down at me with a pillow above his head."What?" I said coldly as I look at outside a window to see it was dark.

"Time for..."_ Oh no please don't_ say" SCHOOL!"'_ Damn I thought he would say that. Ugh! Man I wish it was still summer break._I got up dragged me to my dresser pick out an outfit. I layed it on the bed as my brother left. I looked at the clock to see it was 5:38. I sighed and took a longer than my usual shower was 7:35 when I got out and got dressed in my outfit I layed out earlier.I had 20 minutes till school started. I was wearing white plaid skinny Jeans with the stripes black and a baggy 'My Chemical Romance' shirt. I brushed my wavy dark brown hair straight with a few waves left. I brushed my my teeth. I lightly put on eyeliner and grabbed my big black baggy mid-thigh jacket and put it on. I grabbed my phone and skull candy earphones. I shoved it in my jean pocket and picked up my new black jansport backpack. I went down stairs and jumped the last step. I grabbed a toaster stroodle and put in the toaster. I turned to see Caleb come down stairs. "Good Morning sleeping bitch" He said. I just sent him my infamous death glare. He chuckled. My stroodle popped up and I took it. I put the stroodle in my mouth, waved Caleb goodbye and put my backpack on my shoulder all the same time.

I walk down to the stoplight pushing the button rapidly when Fiona RubySword showed up one of my only friends. She has light brown hair in a braid, right now on side of her shoulder and hazel eyes. She was wearing a baby blue tee and grey Skinny jeans with grey Vans. She waved at me and I mumbled a 'sup' still tired. Finally the walking dude showed up on the little sign. We crossed the street to see a big sign that said 'Welecome to Mountain View Jr. High'. I sighed as we entered the school. Since we got our class list over break in the mail we didn't have to be shoved and pushed in line to find classes. Luckly for us our locker were close together only a locker away. We head towards our lockers and I took some of the books I would need for class. When we spotted the three people we didn't want to see. it was three girls all blonde. The leader of the little gang smirked as she saw me . She walked toward and said " Well isn't the emos". I just stared at her hoping i had some magical powers to blow her up (AU: soon Scarlet soon ok maybe not blowing her up though XD) The blonde also known as Kayla smack my books to the floor. I sighed and bent down. Rolling Up my sleeves, so they couldn't get in the way, I picked up the fallen books. I felt Kayla eyes on me searching for Something until she found it. "WHAT'S THAT?" She screech catch a lot of people's attention. '_ GOD she annoying ' _"What's what" I asked. She grabbed my left wrist. '_ Shit _' I thought. "THAT!" she pointed at my stiches. It went a little at the bottom of my palm and ended where my wrist ends. "uh.. Whats it look like ... Its called stiches ya dib-shit" 'ohhhs!'and laughter was heard from the now forming crowd. She slapped me hard making a cut across my nose from her flower ring. Damn! Those petals are sharp!

**Well i need some oc's please you know the drill.** Im also sorry about mistakes I'm doing this on my phone. Im also sorry that its not all wizard 101y yet but soon my readers soon

REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A SHOUT OUT AND COOKIES AND MILK!


	2. Red Thingy

**SLAP!**

My hand instantly went to my cheek. I felt a liquid on my face. My finger tips slid across my face to the lower bridge of my nose "ow" was all I said. Fiona grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere. "Are you alright?" She asked me, her voice full of worry. "Yeah, its nothing. I had worse before" was my reply. She frowned at the statement. She stopped walking to dig in her bag. She pulled a band-aid out and handed it to me. I took the paper that was protecting the stickiness of the band-aid off and put the band-aid on the cut from where Kayla bitch slapped me. I sighed " You wanna go on the roof?" I asked. She looked at me like I had a second head growing. "Come on," I motioned her to follow. I found this place when the 6th grade toured the school, last year. I got lost and found it. I was new and in the seventh grade when they came. While walking I should tell you a little about me. I have brown hair and dark blue eyes. Cool right? No not really... Anyways I have four dimples, two on each side of my face. Im little chubby that's probably why I get bullied so much besides the excessive dark colors I wear. Oh we're here. "We're here, Fiona" I said to her to make her stop walking ahead the staircase . We climbed the steps and I opened the surprisingly unlocked door._ 'Wow the janitor is stupid' _I walked to the edge with the side wall going to my mid-section. I pull'ed out my phone to see the time, 8:04. " Well we are late for class, wanna skip?" I asked uncaring. She nodded "Might as well..." I look out to beautiful view of the forest with mountains in the background. I put my phone away. Scanning the area something caught my eye. It was a bright red light or something." Hey do you see that?" Fiona asked me. "Cool i'm not going insane then" i said aloud. We crawled down the fire escape and headed towards the red light.

* * *

When we got there it was brighter and bigger. I put my hand out to touch it, but Fiona smacked my hand.I mumbled an 'ow' as she said" Don't touch it, you don't know what that thing is... You might catch STDS or something!" I quietly chuckled at her still starring at the light. Then got an idea. "Hey what's that" I said as I pointed to left. " What's wh-" I grabbed her arm and jumped in red thing.

* * *

I rubbed my knees from the sudden impact landing on my feet. I looked to Fiona to see she couldn't handle the impact and fell. I smiled and offered a hand. she gladly took it. I pulled her up and looked around . "Where are we?" Fiona said. " I don't know..." I replied. A crowd started to form around us" but I don't think we are welcomed" I added.

* * *

Thank you Julia for being my first reviewer ^-^

*Throws cookies out with milk*Take it, all of you

Thanks and remember I am doing this on my phone so sorry for the mistakes!

Review plz and have any ocs you Want to share? Then review them in. Wizard or human school/s apperance and freind or foe bye!-EP

P.s. Should i make it longer or should is length good

P.s.s this and ch.1 were suposed to be together but it said somthin error(insert random numbers) so i split it


	3. Cosplayers or Wizards ?

I blinked a few times, even pinched myself when I saw a fucking miniature unicorn walk towards me and bow, I bent down to pet it. It nuzzled into my palm. I smiled and looked towards Fiona. She like she was about to freak out. I stood up and looked toward the confused and weird crowd. They were dressed in odd clothing. They must be cosplayers... I think. A girl walked up and said " Hello there! I'm SwiftFire, Julia!" She smiled and waved as she said that. Julia had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. I think she had freckles, I couldn't really tell because she has a tan and her freckles kinda blended in. Not that she so tan she that people would ask if she's part snookie or carrot though. Her outfit was cool. She was wearing a cloak that started off green, but ended red. Like it was a leaf on fire. Julia had brown laced up boots to add to the outfit. **(AU: like it, Julia?) I **remembered she said something and said" your name is SwiftFire, Julia, like your first name is SwiftFire..?" I questioned. "No, my first name is Julia and last name SwiftFire" she said sweetly. Why the hell is she so formal?" What's your name?" She asked kindly." Uh my name is Scarlet DeathRose, " I said trying to sound formal like her. " your name? " she asked Fiona. Fiona snapped out of her gaze and said" RubySword Fiona" Julia smiled" where are you from?" Wow someone is nosey "We are from California..."I saw their confused faces and continued" The U.S..." Still confused I went on " North America ...?" I sighed and said " Oh come on...Earth?" Julia's smile fell and few people in crowd gasped. Some dramatic people we have here. " Ha, an non-magical creature. What a waste of time," a voice in the crowd said. The crowd lessend and lessend one by one until six 'people' were left. One of them was Julia. Three of them were wearing black, one wearing yellow and blue, and the last wearing purple and yellow. I just stared at them making them uncomfortable. I never let people in my little circle which consumed Fiona, Caleb, and me. Not much but I never can trust anyone. Someone showed me that. I was only being nice to Julia because she had an awesome outfit. A familiar voice spoke " So you really from Earth?" I sighed another nosey and annoying person "Wasn't I clear enough or is your skull that thick" I said with my eyes droopy and tiredness filling my body. I looked to left to see that Fiona had past out or something ."Fiona?" I said breathless I suddenly fell to my knees and everything darkened around me.

?'s pov

"Well, I guessed the oxygen here finally got to her. Might I say she did last longer than her friend" I said."Pick her up and let's take them to the hospital" Julia said directly to me. I sighed" Why do I have to" I whined. "Because, Marlon is picking up Ms. RubySword and I don't trust Duncan with a girl especially making contact with one" I groaned and pick up the girl, I think Scarlet, up bridal style. I knew we couldn't teleport because of the heavy weight. Not that she was heavy, its just that you'll can only carry about thirty-five pounds when teleporting(plus you) and It takes a lot of power already and I just came from a PvP. I look down to the girl and examined her face. I frowned at the bandage on her nose with dried blood on her cheek and nose. I don't like the sight of blood. It looked like she just got by a troll in the face . We past by the Ice School and the girl her turned body so it faced me for warmth. She snuggled tightly into my chest. My face grew like ten degrees hotter as we head to the hospital on foot.

* * *

Scarlet's pov

I woke up in a white room with plants everywhere." Hey, headmaster she's awake" I hears in a oh so familiar voice. I think the one I called thick-headed and called me waste of time. I looked towards the door to see an old man dressed like a sterotypical wizard and a younger, but older than me boy dressed in mainly yellow with blue trims cloak with a hoodie on. I could see little black hairs sticking out so, I guessed he has black hair. "Oh my, dear are you alright?" He asked me I assumed because I don't think he would call the boy 'dear'. "Yeah, but where am I?" I asked/replied. "Oh, almost forgot that your from earth," he chuckled" You, my dear, are in Wizard Cities' health department." "Wizard what now?" I asked

* * *

**Now people I KNOW you ARE READING but not REVIEWING I need to know if its good or not. Julia is the only reviewer so far. I wrote a poem for reviewing.**

**Review**

**Epicly**

**Visions**

**Intelligence**

**Eternally **

**Wanted **

**Idk last minute poem**


	4. GIVE 'EM HELL, KID

"The wizard what now?" I asked confused. The guy in yellow sighed."You non-magical creatures come from Earth. Us magical people come the Spiral. The guy in yellow said slowly and small words for me to understand. "No shit Sherlock" I said meanly. "You know Sherlock Bones?" He asked me. I just stared at him with a confused look. The old dude chuckled. " No Nolan, she doesn't know Mr. Bones, but there is a detective on Earth named Sherlock Homes...like a human Sherlock Bones." He said "Well I don't about 'on' Earth anymore" I mumbled. "Well, I have some paperwork for you I have to fill out" The old dude said. Wait work? I just got here and there's work? Man... Wait a minute" What paperwork and for what? I blurted without thinking. He chuckled. This guy and chuckling... " Its for your school application." " uh... Why am I joining a school here...?" I asked soon as he finished his sentence. " You, dear, are wizard blood" Wizard blood thats new. I mean I have some Irish and German, but never thought wizard. " Oh...um... how can you tell?" I asked him. He smiled and said " You summoned the portal". What? That red thing I think was the portal, hm... All well I'll ask him later. With that the old man left, but shouted" Nolan show her around" at the last minute. I heard 'Nolan' groan. I grabbed my backpack, that was sitting in a chair next to me. I looked inside to see a phone charger,emergency clothes, my lunch, and my portable speakers. I stuff my jacket in the backpack and zipped it up. I slung the strap on my shoulder." My...Chemical ..Romance?"Nolan asked me" What's that?" I sighed. "Its a band ya noob" I replied casually."well sorry for asking then" he said sarcasticly. I got out of the bed and pulled out my phone. Wow they have reception here. I scrolled my notifications down to see a facebook update. I clicked it and saw it was Kayla's status. It read; 'Just bitched slapped a bitch #bitchesbetrippin' '_Forty-five minutes ago' Wo_w one-hundred one likes and two-hundred comments. How is she on my friends list? My phone was snatched out of my hands. I looked up to Nolan with my phone. I glared at him." What is this scorcery?" He questioned. "You guys don't have phones here?" I asked, leaving his 'question' unanswered. He looked up "Phones?" I sighed. How do they live without phones, I woulda died without my baby He started using his thumbs rapidly across my Phone's screen. "HEY!" I yelled and grabbed my phone back. I looked down to my phone to see he was on my song list and my thumb was on a song and it happens to be my favorite song. I smirked and let my thumb up. Bass started to play at fast past, then the guitar sounded like someone was grabbing the neck and rocking it back and forth while still playing. And finally the singer;

Oh baby here comes the sound! "I started singing with it."  
I took a train outta New Orleans and they shot me full of ephedrine.  
This is how we like to do it in the murder scene.  
Can we settle up the score?

(Nolan had a 'WTF' face.)

_[Chorus]_  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.

You're beautiful!

Well I'm a total wreck and almost every day.  
Like the firing squad or the mess you made.  
Well don't I look pretty walking down the street.  
In the best damn dress I own?

_[Chorus]_  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say.

Some might say we are made from the sharpest things you say  
We are young and we don't care. (oh whoa ow)  
Your dreams and your hopeless hair. (oh whoa ow)  
We never wanted it to be this way.  
For all our lives.  
Do you care {at all}?

_[Chorus]_  
If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say.

(What'd you call me?)  
(Well, there's no way I'm kissing that guy)

I looked at Nolan's face and it was priceless." What the hell is that?" He asked me. I smirked"My Chemical Romance" " Well never play that demon music again." He stated. I dead-panned. "You sound like my dad" lets just go" he commanded

* * *

**_Well good enough for now Review review review and add an oc _**

**_Y U NO REVIEW? I look at my story status 23 visitors and only one reviewer is my story that bad *hides under rock* maybe I should stop writing_**

**_JUST KIDDING I WILL NEVER STOP! Muhahahahabsdhsjejejjdjdjejxksksbdjcgsbdghqdg *cough REVIEW *cough*_**


	5. A knee to the groin

Nolan showed me where the schools were, the Headmaster's house, the ever-lasting fair, where the pets trained, shopping districts, and the beautiful waterfall connecting to a lake with a bridge and rainbow. Now I ain't a fan of rainbows, but the sight was amazing. He told me that life wizards meet their animal symbol here.(unicorn) I not really sure what he meant, but ok. When we were crossing the bridge, I stubbed my toe." MOTHER FUCKING COCK EATER" I shouted. Stubbing your toe is almost as bad as stepping on a lego. Nolan just stared at me and started bursted out laughing."damn woman, you curse like a pirate says 'Rrr'." He said between laughs." Shut it, you rejected bugar" I said folding my arms. He stopped and said "Oh we're playing that game are we"."Yes, we are" I said without thought. He then got closer . A little to close for comfort might I add. I backed up into the bridges side wall, only to have him come closer closing the gap between us. Chest to chest, I felt his chest go up in down a relaxed paced. I put my hands on top of the side wall and tried to back up the slightess inch. I guess he felt me tense under him because he had a wicked grin on his face. He put his mouth next to my ear and put his hands on mine still resting on the top side wall. His breath going down my neck was giving me chills. What seemed like forever, he finally spoke" You shouldn't start something you can't finish, _Cupcake" The nick _name and insult put anger in body. So I did what every girl does when they're angry at a boy or at least I do. I sent my knee flying to his groin. He knelt down making his hands go to pain source. Nolan cradled up in ball. I knelt besides him and whisperd to his ear " I think I just finished it...". After that I stormed off into a tunnel he didn't show me.

* * *

**Sorry its short. :D**

**Review review review add an oc I know yoy are out there reading this, but not reviewing I saw the story status 64 views come on just Wright good or bad and click the review button the end have a nice day!**


	6. Soul Evans the Hound dog!

Julie's pov:

So, you harassed her, she kicked you in the um... private area and she ran off?" I asked Nolan. He just nodded, alittle red faced. He was just simply adorable! Why couldn't he do stuff to me like Ms. DeathRose? I would never reject him. Well, who wouldn't. "Nolan, do you know what direction she went in?" I asked. Nolan pointed towards Unicorn Way. "NOLAN!" I slightly yelled a little too loud. "What?" He asked innocently. Oh my, He's just so fricking adorable! "You do know she has no cards nor spells and she's in a monster infested area, right?" He faced-palmed. Aww-no Julie! Focus! "Sorry..." He faced the ground, face a little red. Lucky has his attention. Maybe I could win it if I help him! "I could help you find her, come on" I said and started walking towards Unicorn Way. Nolan instantly followed me. I'm totally going to get him to like me! Mental hand-five!

Scarlet's pov:

Well after I ran off, I found this bench in the middle of this little opening in a forest. The bench is pretty big, I could lay down if I wanted and that's exactly what I am. Music playing in my ears, my backpack as a pillow, although its kinda uncomfortable, but its better then the wood armrest. Its really quite peaceful. That tired feeling came back and I let the darkness fill me.

~One hour later~

I woke up to sudden weight on my legs. I looked to see a wolf-dog sort of animal. It had pure white hair and little red trims, some on his tail and face. His eyes were ruby red. Wow, if this dog had a sweat band I would think its the wolf-dog form of Soul Eater Evans from a show I watched. Great, i'm comparing a fictional character to a dog. Now all I need to find a blonde version that has excessive orange and name it Naruto. I could just feel myself roll my eyes... at myself... I'm getting lonely. I slowly slide my hand down to pet the animal. Well... Soul kinda matches him. Congrats dog you found a new owner. I sit up. Soul just lays there on my lap. " Hey there, would you like to be my pet?" I ask him. He looks up at me, but just puts his head back down onto my lap.

Suddenly a bright light flashes around his neck. When the light is gone, a black leather collar appeared around his neck. I picked up the tag a little so I could read it, but not choke him.

'Name_: Soul Evans Master: Scarlet DeathRose I.D.:0392.'_

"Well I guess that's a yes.." I mumbled to my self. Soul just made a noise in reply.

"Excuse me!" A way too happy-jolly tone said. I looked up to see a girl in all black. "What?" I said in a monotone voice.

**Well, Im Back! I thought i was gonna rewrite this because i forgot someone, but it would be to dreaded to do that so I continued this one! Hope ya like it i am still doing this on my phone though so sorry for mistakes! Review Plz!**

**Also: thank you to; XxPaintedButterflyxX, Connet, and xXCheeseAndChocolateXx For reviewing . **


	7. Nice or Annoying?

"Excuse me'' a way too happy-jolly voice said. I looked up and said," What" She smiled." You need to wake up Scarlet." The jolly girl spoke with warning and temper. My brows furrowed. "What did you say to me?" She still looked happy as fuck when she said," You need to get your ass off the bed." I looked down,"bed?" All I saw was the bench.

I closed my eyes to blink and opened my eyes to see my brother with a pillow above his head. Too late... He smack my head with the pillow. "oh, you're awake. Good. Hurry up and get ready for school." He said rushed and walked out the door of my room. I rubbed my head and got up out my bed. I cracked my back and went to my dresser. I pulled on the handles making it open. I just stared at my neatly folded shirts. I finally just grabbed a random shirt and closed the dresser. I went to my closet to pick some pants. I stared at the options of pants. I finally picked some grey skinny jeans with a round hole in the knee. I looked at my shirt, which was a a purple tank-top and in bold black letters read 'Warning:This girl doesn't care!' I tiredly put on the clothes. I went into the bathroom and did all the stuff I needed to do like; my hair, brushing my teeth, etc. etc. When I walked back in the room, I tripped on something, I didn't fall though. I turned around to inspect the item I almost fell head over heels for, literally. I bent down and picked up the item. It was a...beanie? I sighed and put it on my dresser. I might wear it today or something. I put on my grey vans and headed down stairs. I pulled out a toaster stroodle and stared at it. It felt like I just repeated something. I know I eat these every day, but it felt like... I don't know. I put the pastry back and grabbed breakfast bar. I quickly ate that. Caleb came down in black jeans and a black shirt with some crazy unexplained picture. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" He said. I just shook my head "Trynna impress someone?" He shook his head with a confused face. I stiffened a laugh. "Bro, you took a SHOWER without Dad ranting your ear off, " "Oh shut up and go to school, Scrub" I giggled a little at his excuse of name calling.

I went up stairs grabbed my backpack. Man, the first day of school is always the worst. You don't know who's in your classes or who your teachers are... Ah school the 17 years of boredom sucked right from your soul.

I headed out the door right when I made sure I had everything. I walked to the corner where I had to cross the street. I saw a kid there already. Usually there's no one going this way to school. He seemed familiar. Like really familiar, with his black shaggy hair... and dark blue eyes. He was wearing dull yellow skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater. If I look closely I can see he's wearing a black shirt or something like that under his sweater. I finally reached the street light pole thingy that allows you to cross the street safely. "Hey" I said casually. He just looked at me and turned his head back towards the street, pushing the button to cross rapidity. Rude much? I sighed.

The walking man appeared on the screen and we both started walking across the street. When I figured he was going to the same school I slowed my pace, watching him walk past me. He slowly turned his head to look at me, I guess. "Why so slow?" He asked me, slowing his pace too. I just shrugged. "I'm not in a hurry, I guess." I said in a reply not really thinking what I just said. "You do know school starts in...about 15 minutes and it'll take you about thirty if you keep your pace at this level right?" I put my hands out "Woah, we gotta badass' over here that can tell time!" I shouted and pointed at him. A lady across the street must a heard because she stopped what she was doing to stare at us. I laughed at the lady's face when she saw us. I heard him laughing too. "Well... you could carry me there! It would be faster!" I said jokingly. He looked back at me and grinned. "Sure" He said with a voice I couldn't quite grasp. He took his backpack and made it go on his stomach and kneed down in front of me with his hands sticking out. "You know I was just kidding right?" I said with a raise of an eyebrow. "And I'm not kidding, climb on" I stared at his back hesitantly before I wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood up and began walking faster than before or normal speed in some people's point of view

I shifted my legs on his sides when they kinda fell asleep. "I hope you know, I don't let some random stranger carry me to school, so count your self lucky." I informed him. He made a 'tss' noise and I laughed a little. I have no fricking clue why I'm letting him carry me to school on his back, if it was anyone else I would've walked right pass them and ignore them, but I felt kinda safe I guess and not like I was walking right into a kidnapping. I rested my chin on his shoulder. He was so squishy and comfy. I was about to fall asleep when he told me we were at school with five minutes to spear. He let my legs go and let me dangle around his neck until I slowly unhooked my hands off his neck. I landed safely

I started walking towards the class list to show who your homeroom teacher is. It wasn't a far walk, he dropped me off pretty close to it. I searched my for my name and found it pretty quickly considering my last name started with the letter 'd'. Cool my homeroom teacher is .

"So, who's your homeroom teacher?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Fionna. She was wearing a plain blue tee and regular jeans with some light blue Converse. I smile," It's Ms. Fiore" Fionna grinned," Sweet, I have the same one!" "Really?" I asked surprised. I don't know why, but I felt like she was supposed to be in a different class. "Mmmhmm" she hummed happyly. "So... who was that boy?" She asked swaying side to side. Oh god she saw him, crap! "What boy?" I said trying to play dumb. Fionna smirked. " The boy who carried you to school on his back" she sang. Man I should've said no to being carried! I could just feel my cheeks turn a million shades of red. Its just the way she said it though that got to me. "Oh me?" A voice said behind me. "I'm just plain old Nolan...nothing special about me" He said putting an arm around my shoulders. Well my cheeks are as red as they could get now. I could feel Nolan smirk. Some reason I had this hatred towards him now when I found out his name. Weird.

The bell rang loud through the campus." Well, I don't want to be late on the first day of class, bye!" I quickly said and ran towards room 112, leaving them behind without another word.

I stopped running when I could clearly see room number 112 and walked the rest not wanting to get detention on the first day. I quickly sat down at a desk and waited for . And then Nolan walked in and sat to my right. "Hey, Cupcake" That nickname irritated me so much it filled my body with anger. How could someone so nice become so... so- "Hey, Scarlet stop thinking about your bf and start talking to your bff" Fionna said to my left. I frowned,"He's not my boyfriend, Fionna" I mumbled not trying to alarm gossipers of a new story. "Whatever you say, Cupcake" Nolan said with out a care in the world. Well, I found the word I was looking for... annoying. entered. She had burgundy hair in a low pony tail and was wearing a summer dress.

She explained how odd and even days worked out and said we do whatever we pleased as long as nobody botherd her. I sighed as Ms. Fiore passed out schedules and gave me mine. Nolan tapped my shoulder, but I ignored him. Just the thought of him annoyed me, I don't know why... earlier he was all nice. He didn't stop tapping my shoulder though. I turned my head in his direction. "What?" He looked me straight in the eye and said," Sorry for being a jackass" He whispered with the biggest most innocent eyes ever. He look kinda cute like that. "It's okay, I guess..." I trailed off. He smiled and turned back to do whatever he was doing before. I just don't understand that boy. I sighed and pulled out my phone with earphones. I started the song 'Saturday' by Fall Out Boy and just spaced out looking at nothing particular.

**ok, so you guys probably hate me, but 1-6 chaps was a dream dun dun duunnnn!**

**So yea why is Nolan here then if it was a dream... idk **

**Review help me right because I like to know if You guys like story and if its good and it gives me motovation and stuff so reveiw my minions review!**


	8. Dreadful dream

Scarlet's pov.

The rest of school was boring, and I almost got my phone taken away for having it at out lunch. Schools, how I hate them. Nolan and Fiona had a few classes with me like; Nolan has Algebra with me and Fiona has Computer Graphics with me. Of course, Kayla, pick on me and almost lost a tooth due to her bitching.

I swear as soon as I got home, I dropped my backpack and jumped into bed. I felt so drained. I closed my eyes and slept.

***Dream*(ha, now I tell you xD) -Third person-**

Scarlet was walking down an empty, hollow walk way, pitch black. Only a tiny light could be seen. She walked towards it, not feeling the hands trying to grab on to her and absorb all the hope and innocence she had. The light was dull, but it was shinning through the darkness of fears and the forgotten.

Scarlet could hear a voice calling her, soft and shy. When she finally reached the light, it was just an orb of light. She picked up the floating object and smashed it into the ground, hearing the crash echo through the forgotten. Scarlet bent down and picked up the light that was inside the orb. It was her hope and hands that were trying to get her, back into the wall, sinking farther into the darkness. The voice that once called her grew louder and deeper. She could feel the hallway shake. The walls rattling, calling her name, bouncing off each other making her name seem faint, but loud all at the same time. Scarlet stared at the light that was supposedly her hope and dreams. She crushed the light and laughed. What dreams? She lost hope long ago when her family broke apart and crumbled down into nothing.

The hands reappeared, stretching out to her to steal her energy and drain the life out of her. A shadow appeared at the other side of the hallway. "Scarlet..." It spoke with a smooth feminine voice, "join me, sweetheart" Scarlet got up and turned around to walk towards the voice. A motionless face plastered on her face. "That's right sweetie, come here. I'll make them go away...," The voice trickled with sweet venom.

The hands still reach for her, trying desperately to grab and feed off her. They wanted the youth of life, to feel hope again. The hope that was deep down in her, trying desperately to reach the master's mind and give in to it making dreams for the future.

Scarlet was almost to the mysterious lady when a voice screamed her name. A voice she knew to well. It was Fionna's. Scarlet slowly turned around and blinked at the sudden brightness shining. Next to Fiona was Caleb. He had a worried face and had a hand on Fiona's shoulder, stopping her from running to Scarlet. "She needs to pick on her own, Fiona...," He trailed off not wanting to speak, afraid that his emotions would show through.

"Cupcake, come on don't make wait forever I was hoping I could show around first," Nolan's voice shouted across the hallway. He was with the mysterious lady. Scarlet turned her head towards him. She blinked. She didn't know who to choose. Her friend and brother or the mysterious lady who said she would get rid of them. Loud ringing started to buzz in her ears, getting louder and higher in pitch. Scarlet fell to her knees, grabbing her ears. She screamed at the top of lungs.

**_~Outside of the dream and in Scarlet's room~_**

**_?'S pov_**

**_I kept my hand on Scarlet's birthmark, pouring the spell into her body as she shook with fear and confusion. She needs too hurry up and pick a fricking side or Ms. Lighting will kill me for being late. "Come on, Lexis! Hurry up!" I heard my partner squeak. "Shut up, Melissa! I'm trying! She's got a lot more good in her than Sensi expected,"I quietly shouted back. Nolan came over and kissed Scarlet's forehead. A dark ring came off his lips and onto Scarlet's forehead, like a pond being disturbed. He smirked,"That should work." She stop shaking and accepted the spell into her body. "Thanks," I mumbled."That's enough, if she takes anymore darkness, she'll die" He said with no emotion at all. I lifted my hand from her shoulder and teleported to Sensi's lair, with the others. Well, one step down from taking over the spiral._**

* * *

**_Hi new chappie i guess, enjoy, review, and tune in next week!_**

**_Or when ever i update... :b_**


	9. Blood eyes and cheeks with cuts

I woke up that morning sweating and with a headache. I turned my head to look at my clock. 4:29. I sighed. I pulled the earphones from my ears, still softly playing 'The Middle' by Jimmy eat World. I dragged my legs my legs off of the comfy bed. My feet hit the ground with a thud.

I walked to the bathroom down the hall. I turned the sink on the coldest setting. I looked in the mirror to see my tired, drained eyes. I grabbed a rag and set it under the spewing ice water. I ringed the rag and scrubbed my face. I looked at the mirror to see... I don't even know. It was me, but not me. My reflection had a big smirk. She had the clothes I was wearing, but her face was different... She had rage-filled ruby eyes. At each ending of her mouth was deep cuts that lead to the center of her cheeks. I slowly slid my hands up to the deadly reflection. It didn't mine my movements, but it only smirked. I put my hand down. I touched my own cheeks to feel liquid. I looked at my fingertips. Red. I looked back at the mirror to see my normal reflection. My eyes flew back to my fingers. Only water droplets on my hand was found. I was scared shitless you could say...

I carefully walked back to my room making sure I didn't bump into anything. The face of 'my' reflection flooded my mind. What was that? Who was that? And most importantly, Why did she haunt my mind... I couldn't shake off the feeling of her piercing blood eyes glaring at me. Why did it seemed like I knew her? We'll, ya I knew her she was me, but she just seemed like... I don't even know...

I jumped into my bed and put the earphones back into my ears. 'The Ghost of you' was softly playing mid-way through song. I didn't fall back asleep. I just starred at my roof plastered with posters of all my favorite bands, to some drawings I did a while back.

Caleb came in, ready to hit me with a pillow. "Oh, you're awake...," he spoke with sadness. He really wanted to hit me with that pillow I guess...

Caleb, I don't feel really good. Can I stay home?" I said with my best 'don't feel good, just say yes already' voice. Caleb came beside me and put the back of his hand on my forehead. He rested it there for a minute before he took it off. "You are kinda burn'in up. Maybe you should stay here..." He said worried. I nodded and got comfy back in my bed. Caleb walked out the room.

After a few hours, I heard the front door slam with a faint 'bye Scar!'. I rested my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**hi... I have writers block... This sucks...**

**.-. Idk what to say... For this chappie. Its short... Review?**


	10. Mint gummies and chicken soup

I was awoken up to a repeating tap. I stirred a little not want to get up and groaned at noise, telling the owner of the noise to stop the tapping before I rip their head off. If they had one of course... Tap tap tap. I swear i will torture the hell out of them if they continue. The tapping became faster and louder causing the tap's owner become more likely to die a painful slow death.

Slowly, I opened my eye and regreted it. Bright sun light was shining through the window. I thought I closed the curtains last night...Caleb. I just laid there, waiting till the tapping subsided. It never did.

By the time I opened my eyes, the tapping slowed and I had a headache. I dragged my legs off the bed and stood up. I rubbed my eyes sleeply. I walked toward the noise. It lead me to my window.

Guess who was on my tree branch still tapping at my window? If you haven't guessed already it's Nolan... I will burn him in the depths of hell if keeps on tapping and I know he sees me. I unlock my window and push it open. "Hey," he says all casually. I frown. "What," I said grumpy at the annoying little fart in front of me. "May I come in?" He said with a smile. I just glare at him, oblivious to fact that he had a tray of unknown items. I finally reply with a grunt of approval. I walk back over to my bed and laid back down. My eyes drop down.

I felt my bed sink down. I opened an eye. I was now face to face with the annoying fart. "Off," I ordered with annoyance. He just stays and stares at me. His sweet dark blue eyes meet my annoyed tired eyes. I raised my hand and poked his eye playfully. He winced, but I didn't care. He deserved it for waking me up and giving me a headache.

I made you some soup and thought you might want some," he said happily.

I opened the container and pulled the spoon off the top. Nolan laid next to me and stared. Ok, kinda creepy dude. I got a spoonful and stuffed the spoon into my mouth. I quickly regretted that choice . It was super hot. I heard Nolan chuckle at me. "Sweety, you gotta to blow on it," He said slightly still chuckling. I pouted and chewed through the heat. My tongue burned slightly, but my stomach craved more.

Nolan sat up and took the spoon away from me. "Here, I'll help," he mumbled. I knitted my eyebrows together. Was he serious? He smirked a little and filled the spoon up with chicken noodle soup. He blew on the spoon ever so carefully, that I could feel his breath gently on my lower face region. My mouth opened as he guided the spoon into my mouth. It was still hot, but it didn't burn my mouth like before. Nolan took the spoon out and leaned closer to me. I froze. His breath smelled off fresh mint and gummy bears. Weird combo...

"You know," He said centimeters away from my face," you're really cute when you blush.'' Well, i'm a million shades of red now, thanks body. I smiled lightly. "You know,"I said, copying him," your breath smells like mint gummy bears." His smirk grew bigger. He backed a little and I felt myself lean towards him, craving the feeling of his warm breath. He leaned forward too, causing are lips to meet. I felt him move his lips in a steady rhythm with mine. I put my hands on his chest cupping his shirt in my fist. Wow, my first kiss goes to him and it's pretty good if I don't say so my self. I feel Nolan's arms slither around my waist, pulling me in closer. A sudden pain flashes over my bottom lip. I couldn't help, but whimper at the pain. I felt his tongue go across my lip, acting like he didn't just bite my lip. Of course I wasn't going to let it go that far, so I ignored it as it kept glazing my bottom lip.

I backed from the kiss, out of breath. His hands lingered on my waist. I starred into his dark blue eyes and he starred into mine. I was tempted to lean back in, but I heard my door open. "Hey, Scarlet are you feeling any-," The sentence was cut off mid-sentence. "Oh, u-um i'm sorry," My brother's voice was shaken...and scarred. I turned my head to see my door be slammed shut. I looked back at Nolan. He seemed kinda scarred too. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it. Besides, I always walk on him sucking the life out of some chick's mouth." He looked down at me and grinned like an idiot. I realised that I was straddling his lap and got off to sit my bed. I don't know when that happened, but then again I don't even remember how the chicken soup got on my side dresser. Nolan pecked my lips quickly and handed me a small piece of paper. Why? I don't even know...

After an hour, Nolan left. I kept reliving the moment. Then I remembered my reflection. What was that about? Was it just a hallucination of my timid brain?

I heard Caleb calling my name down stairs. I got off the bed and grabbed the dirty bowl of cold soup. I headed down stairs and into the kitchen. I threw away the bowl and went to the living room. In the living room was Caleb...and Fiona?

* * *

**Woah, its a update on a weekday...**

**Sorry idea popped into my head and bam... this whatever it is happened and stuff... some fluff and kissy kisses and woah bad timin Caleb thats what went through my head and my hand went ok and typed this... i dont even know anymore... tell me it horrible all ready.**


	11. Yer a wizard, Harry-um Scarlet!

"Wait, Nolan's what?" I asked, confused. Of course I was confused, Caleb is trying to convince me that Nolan is evil a wizard. What the serious fuck is Caleb been smoking? I still don't understand why Fiona is here.

"He's Neira's assistant..." Fiona spoke softy. She hasn't said a thing since I sat down besides a 'hey'. This really weird. And what the fuck kind of name is Nera or Neira. Whatever the fuck her name is... "He's bad news, Scar," The sound of Fiona's voice sent a weird feeling in my stomach. It wasn't pain nor guilt, like a sudden desire or something. No, 'desire' isn't the word I'm looking for...

"No, he's worse than bad news, he's just plain evil," Caleb's words broke my thoughts. "He could kill if he wanted and I am not letting him get to you," I tried not to smile at Caleb's protective words. I was still trying to process what was going on! "Scar, it's time we tell you the truth..." Caleb's voice sounded as if he was going to tell me where the most valuable thing on Earth was! He got up from where he was sitting and ran up the stairs. I could hear the creaks of him stepping up the ladder to the attic.

I looked at back down at Fiona, question the 'we' part with a raise of an eyebrow. She looked like she just witnessed a murderer. Man, this must be super important then. I never seen her so worried and scared in my life! "Um, S-scar, please don't be mad at us for not telling... Who knows what Nolan did to you," Since when did Fiona STUTTER? The girl who didn't give a possible fuck to anything besides bands and me! What the hell? I furrowed my brows. That last part wasn't for me to hear, was it? What does she mean 'knows what Nolan did to me'? He didn't do anything that I know of... Is he like a serial killer? Was there poison in the soup? Really Scar? Now you're just being plain stupid. This is probably a prank. They're going to bring a camera down and say 'YOU JUST GOT PUNK'ED' and laugh their asses off.

So when Caleb came down with a box, it kind of surprised me. Wow, I actually thought they were pranking me... He set the box onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch across me. He looked me straight in the eye and nudge the box toward me. The box was actually a chest, now that a I get a gold look at it, the chest seems really old. Like seriously old, like I could just blow on it and dust would be all over Caleb's face. I hesitantly reached for the chest. I sent a look at Caleb saying 'If this is a prank and something pops out, I will slice your throat and feed you to the neighbor's dog'. He just rolled his eyes and huffed, "Just open the chest," I opened it and a little hologram popped up. I instantly recognised the person. It was my Dad. I could feel the tears coming with the lump in my throat. "W-why are you showing me this? You know I-I ca-can't- you know I'm not over it," The tears were rolling down my eyes. That, that feeling came back. I still had no words to describe it yet.

I saw Fiona's lips twitch, as if she wanted to tell me something. I looked back at Caleb. He was biting his lip and thinking. I took the sleeve of my pj's and wiped my face.

"Please Scar, just watch it. The video will explain everything we've tried to tell you the last hour, please watch it," He was begging me. I slowly put the chest-video thing back on my lap.

"H-how do I rewind it or restart it or...something," Caleb had a sad smile on his face he grabbed the chest and pressed a button I'm guessing...? The little dad figure flashed and it was back at the beginning. Caleb handed it back and I said a quick 'thanks' before putting all of my focus on the little chest.

My dad looked so young in this, like he was probably like twenty. He looked so different. The only reason I was able to recognised him was because he always told me stories from when he was younger with picture and other memorable stuff. I caught onto the words when he finally spoke," My dearest daughter, Scarlet. I have some good news and bad news. If you are receiving this then this means you are 14, happy birthday!" I sent a confused look to Caleb before looking back down to my hologram-dad." It's time you learned the life of your blood, wizardry, but before I began you must hear the bad news. The bad news is I am probably deceased or worse. I am sorry to leave you, but it must have happened. I saved humans and made a new law. Huh, how I regret the law though. The law is law number 192; part of section B of the handbook. 'Thy Warlock/Witch shall not marry n'or love a species of World 4, Earth, from spiral Milky Way. If one does; thy shall lose the life of they're companion and themself. If a child was created it shall be put to death. The species, human, shall never be harmed, but if this law is broken it shall commence. Human blood and our blood combined (child), is to powerful. If you want more information please check the book, Forbidden Powers for Humans. Wow, I created that... Well, Scarlet I should of known your mom was just trying to use me though. Me and your mom did try make it work for you, I'm sorry it didn't. Back to wizardry. Wizardry is the power Warlock and Witches have. We call young or immature kids wizards. There are spirals or universes as humans call it, with all different species of every type. It is a wizard's duty to become strong and a powerful warlock/witch to defend each world from evil that roams their streets." My dad took a long breath before continuing, " You are a wizard and a special one too. As you can tell, you are half human and as I stated before, half human wizards are the most powerful. Something in human blood mixed with ours creates a stronger powersource or level of power. Right now, if my calculations are correct, you should be level... 43. Now, when a wizard is born they are at level one or even two, but when you were born you were at level ten. Cool huh? Now, you are probably wondering ' I've never trained before, why would my level go up?' or something similar. Well, that's because the two bloods mixed is like a chemical reaction, when the two chemicals react it has an expansion of something and that something is your powers. So when the vessel, or your body, so does the-,"

I shut the chest and wiped my face again. I looked up at Caleb then to Fiona. They both had the same expression, worried. I sighed and put the box down on the coffee table. "I-I think i've seen enough for today..." I said that so quietly I'm surprised I even heard myself. Caleb nodded and so did Fiona. I got up and headed up the stairs to my room. I know what word, or words now, I was looking for... it was anger and hurt.

**Hi um its been awhile sorry school was all like its homework aclock and i was gonna post yesterday, but then I heard about fob's new song and I fangirled and lost track of time n stuff. Ima sorry... I hoped you like the chapter. Also ive re-read my other chaps and realized they are crap, but ima to lazy to fix em and its hard doing this stuff on my phone... so, um goodbye...**


	12. Daniel the forest hobo?

I lied down on my bed with Crown the Empire playing at max volume in my ears. I usually don't listen to them, but they are on my phone, so why the fuck not. Andrew's clean verses and David's screaming vocals, it's kinda relaxing. My eyes maybe looking at old band posters, but I'm not thinking about them, I'm thinking about freaking wizard shit. Why did my dad say that it was my fourteenth birthday? That was like seven months ago! Mental sigh...

There was still that paper that Nolan gave me. It's in an envelope. He said not to look at it till eight. It's about four o'clock. Should I still trust Nolan? Caleb and Fiona said he was 'bad news'. Evil wizard? Really? Are they serious? I need to get out of here... With or without picking a side. But where would I go? There's this place in forest... I've only heard rumors, but better than here.

I emptied my backpack and stuffed with all of my favorite shirts and pants. I put my charger, a pair of finger-less gloves, and my notebook with my drawing stuff in my old messenger bag. I didn't know how long I would be gone, but better to be prepared!

I quickly grabbed some spare money and headed towards the window. I suddenly stopped. Should I bring the envelope? Heh, why not its just folded paper right? I headed back to the window, unlocking it and sliding it up. Man, how the hell did Nolan get up here? I strapped my two bags on and carefully stepped on the branch just outside my window. It's a pretty big branch, and Nolan was pretty much hanging around here for me to open the window, so it should be safe right?

I carefully kneeled down, cursing to myself when the branch made a creaking noise. I slowly turned my body half way and shut the window, quickly grabbing the branch higher beside me. I made my way down to a lower branch. Looking down, I jumped down the rest, hitting the ground quiet hard. I silently cursed and made my way towards school. The forest is right behind it. I guess that's why they call Mountain View Middle School, well Mountain View Middle School. It had an amazing view of the Mountains.

It was still pretty sunny out, it being past five o'clock. The walk was nice, it even made me forget about all this crap that has happened today. I looked to my side to see MVMS. Thinking of school just really gives me a headache. Bullies, drama, homework, and teachers... What a hell of work, people expect from kids these days. I walked past campus grounds into the depths of the forest. No one went into these woods, they say it's haunted by a ghost. From what I've learned today, I'm not sure if it's true or not. All I know about these woods is that there's an old cemetery from the 18 century somewhere deep in it. I walked for a while until I saw something in the corner of my eye. I darted my head to my left. Nothing. I kept walking till I saw an old stone wall. I walked up to it and took my backpack off, placing it down by the wall. I heard a branch break and quickly turned around to see nothing. I sighed and slid down the stone wall, hitting my head on it with a thud. All this shit is getting to my head. It's probably a deer or some other random wild animal. I pulled out my phone, headphones wrapped around it tightly. I unwrapped the headphones and slid them on my head. I turned on my phone and quickly pressed my music app, Grim Goodbye by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started playing. Ironic enough I guess. I sat my phone down next to me. I pulled out my notebook with a pencil. I opened to a fresh page and started to subconsciously draw. I did this a lot, it eases my mind and the picture usually turns out good, so I just go with it. They say when randomly draw that's how you feel.

My pencil came to a sudden halt. I put my pencil down and pushed my headphones down to my neck. I heard another noise. I know I heard it this time. It sounded like leaves crunching. I scanned the area for signs of life. Still nothing. I know I heard leaves crunching. I KNOW I heard it. Is my mind playing-

"Boo", a voice spoke. I jumped, dropping all my stuff off my lap and onto the ground. I twisted my body to look above the stone wall. "Ha, you should've seen your face", the mysterious voice said," here let me help you." I didn't really recognized the person. It was a boy, he had kinda longish hair obviously dyed black with some blonde. It was above his shoulders, straighten to a crisp with spikes going in every direction. Wow, wonder how long it took him to do that, must be a pain. He had a white hoodie and black skinnies thrown in with some really used looking chucks. Wow, this man is a living version of Jeff the killer and Jack Barakat's love child. I felt myself deadpan at his appearance. Heh, I'm rude person.

"Uh, thanks?", I told the boy. He helped me pick up all of my stuff. I packed all my items into my bag and awkwardly stood there for a bit until he spoke.

"What's a girl like you doing in the middle of the forest?", he asked, sitting on top of the stone wall. The wall went up to my lower chest, so with him sitting on it I had to stare more up then straight ahead. That kinda annoyed me. "What? I can't peacefully listen to music and draw?", I asked 'offended'. "Nope", he said with pop at the end, swinging his legs back and forth. His feet hitting the wall with a thud. "Well then, what are YOU doing in the middle of the forest at like five-thirty?" I questioned him, backing a little to the side to, so he didn't kick me in the face. He grinned and jumped down from the wall. " Scarring little twelve-year olds", the boy said, patting my head, gesturing that he was talking about me. My eye twitched. I was tempted to kick this guy in the balls and run, but I didn't. I just replied with," I'm not twelve, ya pedophile," calmly. He raised eyebrow and bent his torso forward, looking me in the face. "Your thirteen? Wow, you're too old for my liking!", The stupid boy replied, going along with my joke. My lip twitched. "No, you idiot, I'm fourteen", I said, jaw clenched. Could this guy be more annoying?

He made a 'hmp' noise and jumped back on the stone wall. " Well Fourteen, I'm Fifteen. Nice to meet ya!" He said sarcastically, holding out a hand. I raised an eyebrow. He 'tched' " What's your real name?" He asked, putting his hand back at his side. I was really tempted to push him off the wall and run. I rolled my eyes, I hate when other people try to be funny and they're not. It kinda annoys the hell out of me... a lot.

"My name is Scarlet", I said monotonic. I guess I was being a little mean, but who cares I am a rude person. It took him a while to reply,"Hm, Scarlet my name is Daniel, but call me Dan", with a smile. I smiled back awkwardly. This guy could be a serial killer for all I know. He looks like one. He patted the space next to him on the wall. I hesitated a first, but shrugged the feeling off of him being a killer and hopped up on the wall. Dan leaned against me and pulled at my hair. I was about to tell to back the fuck off when he interrupted my silent sentence. "You know you're pretty warm", He said in not creepy way at all. Maybe he is a killer and uses his victim's body as a warmth stick. That's when I actually started feeling it. He was ice-cold! How did I not feel this before? I kinda felt bad for him, maybe he was a woods hobo. Dan put arm around me and snuggled his head into my hair. He murmured," So warm..." into my hair. This is really creepy.

When he started to pull me into his lap is when I spoke. "Uh D-dan?" He ceased his movements and quickly took back his arms like I stabbed him, he even scooted away from me! Wow, talk about awkward...

"Uh, s-sorry, I-I can't control myself sometimes..." Dan spoke embarrassed. Confusion filled my mind. 'Can't control myself sometimes' what? I opened my mouth to speak my mind, but quickly shut it. If he was forest hobo he must have had a hard life and I don't need to be rude to him, that would be fucked up. But his hair looks freshly dyed and his clothes look pretty newish, cleanish. Well might as well ask...

"What do you mean?" I looked at Dan. He sent me a confused look. "Aren't you a witch? You have a pretty powerful energy force might I add, but I thought you could tell I'm a..." Dan trailed off. I could tell by the look in his face that he regretted his words. I opened my mouth to say 'Tell you're a what?', but he beat me to speak, again. "You're Scarlet DeathRose, aren't you?"

**hi, i feel happy today! Have a chapter! Woah whos and what is Dan? How does he know Scar's last name find out next chapter!**


End file.
